


Exhausted

by Robotmonkeygirl91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied sin, Tikki and Plagg can be little shits, Tired Cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotmonkeygirl91/pseuds/Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a late night Akuma attack. Mostly fluff, little bit of implied sin, but no sin.</p><p>Originally posted FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, another ML oneshot, this one a little bit different...okay not really, it's still fluffy XD Rated T right now for heavily implied/really obvious things but with the act not actually written. Aged up (obviously) 17/18-ish. Post-reveal. 
> 
> I own nothing.

It was late at night, or early morning depending on who you were, when our Parisian heroes tiredly made their way to the balcony of a small bakery/home. The adrenaline had long since left their systems, leaving them exhausted from the late night akuma attack. Their Miraculous beeped, the third time if they were counting right, just as they both wobbly landed. They heaved twin sighs at finally being somewhere safe and Ladybug, AKA Marinette Dupain-Cheng sagged against her partner's shoulder.

"That was the longest fight to date..." She sighed, body aching from swinging around and getting knocked down a few times.

"Agreed..." Mumbled Chat Noir, AKA one Adrien Agreste, as he weakly curled his arm around her waist to keep her standing. He nuzzled the top of her head gently, "I should go..."

"Nu-uh," Marinette mumbled as their items beeped again, "Stay. You don't have much time before you change back. You'll never make it."

Now normally he would have argued with her but between the time and tiredness beginning to creep up on both of them he knew she was right, "Okay..."  
She gave a noise that could only be described as a muffled 'yay', given her face was buried in his shoulder, before they continued to hold each other up. Just as their last beeped warned them of their pending de-transformation they managed to shimmy down her skylight before they were bathed in bright light. They couldn't help but groan lightly as they truly felt their aches, the extra strength the magic gave them gone. Tikki and Plagg gave their own noises of complaint/relief before fluttering weakly down to the chaise lounge to sleep, the tiny red sprite muttering a 'good night' as they went.

Marinette weaved in her spot before falling onto her bed however before she could succumb to unconsciousness she felt her boyfriend pulling off her shoes and dragging her back up. She gave a low whine, wanting to lay back down as she leaned against him again, "Whaaat? Wanna sleep..."

Adrien chuckled tiredly as he held her, "I know, Mari. But you'll sleep more comfortable without some of your clothes."

She didn't agree but didn't want to fight him, she was tired from fighting, so she pouted and whined again before messily shrugging out of her small jacket, letting it fall to the floor. 

Adrien huffed amusedly, his breath tickling her neck from where his face was tucked against her shoulder, as she stood against him. She was clearly not going to bother undressing herself more. So he took upon himself to try and undo her jeans, his fingers fumbling as his tired mind tried to make them move right.

"Wha' doin'?" She asked into his hair.

He smirked, "Trying to you out of your pants."

She snorted, "Aren't you usually trying to get in them, Kitty?"

He paused, trying to comprehend what she meant before snorting, prompting a giggle fit for both of them.

"Quit flirting and go to bed!" Plagg called grumpily from downstairs, prompting another bout of giggles as Adrien finally shimmied his girlfriends pants off.

Marinette hummed in relief once she was free and as Adrien pulled back, she tugged lightly on his shirt, "You're turn~"

The hero chuckled at her loopy state before helping her tug his shirt off. He managed to wiggle out of his own jeans before flopping onto her bed and watching Marinette sleepily considered his shirt. She then shrugged and dropped it onto the bed before tugging her own formfitting shirt off. Then she reaching behind her and began to unfasten her bra. And it was a very pretty bra Adrien mused, even if there wasn't much light in her room at the moment he knew from experience it was a black lacy little number with a tiny lime green bow in the center.

His girlfriend sighed happily as her undergarment joined the pile of clothes on the floor before tugging his shirt on and falling into her pillow. She hummed and attempted to say something but it mostly came out as a mutter. Adrien moved up the bed and managed to get most of the blankets out from Marinette, who grumped at him, before bringing said blankets over them and pulling the dark haired heroine to him. 

He hummed lightly and pecked her chin gently, "Love you..."

Marinette, hardly even awake anymore, vaguely nuzzled her nose against his before winking out like a light. Adrien following right after.

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

It was a few hours later when the sun began to rise, golden rays begging to peak out over the horizon. Blue eyes fluttered open before Tikki yawned and sat up on her pillow bed, Plagg still snoring lightly beside her. She rubbed a tiny hand against her eyelid, wondering why she was waking up so early as she took in the still fairly dark room. Looking up towards the loft she smiled softly to see her and Plagg's charges still sleeping soundly.

The red kwami yawned again and laid back down, intending to get a few more hours of sleep as she snuggled up close to Plagg. And then she realized something and her eyes shot wide open. Adrien had spent the night and could very well have a photoshoot or something this morning! And while that wasn't usually a problem, he and Marienette weren't usually as exhausted as they were last night. She had to make sure!

She took off toward the stairs, inadvertently waking her mate, before rooting around in the pile of clothes. As she looked for his phone, Plagg floated up yawning, wondering what had gotten Tikki into such a tizzy so early in the morning.

"Wha're you doing..." He asked, watching her move around in the clothing.

"Looking for Adrien's phone." She popped her head out, "Do you know if he has anything planned this morning?"

The black cat shrugged, "How should I know?"

Tikki sighed and started searching again, giving a quiet cheer when she was successful. She pulled out the phone and began trying to unlock it. After a few tries, she pouted up at Plagg, "How do you unlock this? Do you know his code."

Plagg scratched behind an ear as he thought, "Um...It was..."

Just then the phone lit up and began ringing causing both kwamis to jump. Tikki gasped as the name on the screen read 'Nathalie'. This wasn't good, sure she had been planning on texting the assistant as Adrien but she couldn't imitate his voice! Just then someone shifted on the bed and Adrien sat up, face scrunched up in confusion at the noise.

Plagg grabbed the phone from Tikki and flew it up to his charge. Adrien squinted at the screen, light too bright to him, as it continued to ring. Luckily Marinette didn't even budge as the sound played.

Slowly Adrien realized he should answer and pressed the green button, raising it to his ear, "Mmw-ello?"

 _"Good morning, Adrien. You have a last minute photoshoot this morning. Please be up and ready in fifteen minutes."_ Nathalie's voice said over the line.

Adrien hummed, hardly comprehending what his father's assistant was telling him as his head droop down. He was close to falling back asleep any second now.

 _"Adrien?"_ Nathalie asked, voice suspicious, _"Did you stay up all night?"_

It took the blonde boy a few more moments to wake up enough to reply with a muttered, "Homework..."

 _"I see..."_ Nathalie paused before speaking again, _"Shall I see if I can reschedule to this afternoon?"_

"Yeah...."

_"Very well. I shall notify you soon."_

"Mmm'kay. Bye." Adrien then hung up, dropped his phone onto the bed and flopped back down. He snuggled back up against Marinette and was out once more, light snores escaping him.

"Well," Said Plagg, "That's that."

_~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~_

Nathalie blinked once after Adrien hung up on her. Shrugging to herself, she disregarded the odd behavior before dialing up the photographer. "Yes, hello? This is Nathalie Sancoeur, personal assistant to Gabriel Agreste. We just set up a photoshoot for Adrien...Yes, well I'm afraid this is morning won't do after all, the young Agreste is dealing with a personal issue and won't be able to come until this afternoon, will that work? ....Yes. Alright. Thank you very much." Hanging up, she quickly texted Adrien to tell him that shoot was moved and to what time before turning back to her computer. As she typed she surmised it was a good thing Mr. Agreste was away on business at this moment, she had no intention of letting him know of the change. Adrien always worked hard and, in her opinion, deserved a morning to himself.

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The morning was moving smoothly down in the bakery when Sabine Cheng looked at the clock. Noticing the time, 9:30 AM, she decided it would be good to go see if her daughter was up. Poking her head into the kitchen, she waited till her husband was done taking out the fresh batch of cupcakes.

"Tom? I'm going to go check on Marinette, could you watch the front for a moment?"

The large man smiled at her, "Oui, Madam~"

Giggling, the Chinese woman made her way upstairs to her home before going up to her daughters room, tapping on the trapdoor before lifting it. "Marinette? Sweetheart, you awake?"

She glanced around before looking up at the loft to see her daughters form still in bed, breathing deeply. Sabine laughed quietly to herself, her daughter must have been up late designing again. Shaking her head fondly, she closed the door softly and went back to the bakery. Marinette could sleep a little while longer.

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

It was about noontime when Marinette began to stir and awoke to two things. One was pressing against her thigh and the other was her boyfriend's hand up her shirt, well his shirt, a few inches from her breast. Giggling silently to herself, she pressed her nose into his messy hair and nuzzled lightly. As she did, she judged how bright the light was from behind her eyelids and deduced it was at least late morning. No matter however, she felt well rested and extremely better than she had last night.

Moving her free hand to comb though his messy locks, Marinette, regretfully, began to try to wake him, "Kitty...Hey, we should get up. It's like noon. Kitty...Adrien..."

He grunted, and the fingers of the hand beneath her shirt twitched. Letting a rather devious smile cross her face, Marinette took his hand and moved it upwards, "Come on, Kitty. Time to get up."

"Mmm...don't wanna...Comfy..." He murmured, nuzzling her neck as his other arm curled around her.

Now that she was slightly more awake, Marinette adjusted just enough to rock her hips gently against his, "You sure you don't wanna wake up?"

Adrien hummed lightly before he woke some more and realized just where his hand was. Breathing though his nose, he smirked against her neck and squeezed lightly.

Marinette sighed softly as he began to caress her breast gently, soon adding slow kisses to her neck and collarbone. She hummed as he flicked his thumb over her nipple and trailed kisses up her neck and chin.

Pulling back, green eyes finally opened to meet blue ones, "Morning."

She giggled and placed her forehead against his, "Morning."

"Did you put my hand here?" He asked, giving another squeeze that had her gasping.

"No, just helped it the rest of the way. Also..." She rocked her hips against his again, causing him to groan, "Something else is awake too."

He chuckled deeply and leaned forward to suck on her neck, "Well that's what happens when I wake up with my beautiful lady."

Humming a laugh, Marinette moved her hips against his once more before pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. She wiggled just so, causing him to groan again as she smirked. Rolling her hips, she took her shirt off and grinned as he stared unabashedly at her, "What do you say we take care of that, hmm?"

Adrien smirked and dragged her down, one hand sliding down her back while the other started to fondle her chest, "Certainly, Purr-incess~" He then kissed her deeply.

**~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

It was only a little while later when the two were spooning, Adrien nuzzling her neck and playing with her fingers. Marinette hummed happily, enjoying his attention in the after of their morning activities. He peppered her back with kisses before moving to nimble her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Je t'aime, My Lady~" He cooed in her ear.

"Je t'aime, Kitty~"

"You two done being gross yet?" 

Marinette eeped and covered her bare chest as Adrien glared at his interrupting kwami whilst trying to block his gaze, "Plagg!"

"What?" He shrugged, "Nothing we haven't seen before."

Tikki, hiding behind Plagg to give a semblance of privacy, giggled, "It's true. When some of the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noir's got together, we used to hold conversations with them when they were...finished."

Plagg grinned over his shoulder at her, "Remember that one pair that started getting frisky as we were talking with them?"

"Oh yes."

"TMI..."Adrien groaned, face flushed just as red Marinette's as their kwami talked about their past charges. He managed to pull the sheet up for Marinette to cover herself up with before sitting up.

"You have a reason for coming up here and interrupting us?"

Both kwami's giggled at the disgruntled looks on the teens faces before Plagg crossed his arms, "Yeah. We should get going, Lover Boy."

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you in such a rush to leave?"

"You're secretary lady called this morning. You have one of those boring things today."

"Nathalie? ...She did?" Adrien scratched his head as his face screwed up in confusion.

"You talked to her this morning." Tikki added.

"I did?"

Plagg scoffed, "Must have been more asleep then we thought."

"Huh..."Adrien mused as he dug around the covers for his phone, opening it to the text featuring the time and place of his shoot. He's have just enough time to get ready.

"Guess that means you have to leave." Marinette sighed, leaning on his shoulder, "I was enjoying this."

He glanced over at her, "Me too." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "I'll be back later though."

"Your parents are still down in the bakery, Marinette." Tikki suddenly said.

"Yeah...and?" She wasn't sure where her kwami was going with that comment.

Plagg grinned widely, "I think she's implying you two can go have another romp in the shower before we go!"

Both heroes blushed bright. 

"T-Tikki!" Marinette squealed.

Tikki grinned and giggled mischievously as Plagg cackled. Marinette groaned and buried her burning face in Adrien's chest. Said boy sighed and shook his head before nuzzling her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't we just leave and...save that for another time."

"Okay..."

He chuckled and reached over to run his fingers through her hair, "Hey...I just remembered something."

"Hmm?" She looked up at him and saw the infamous grin.

"My dad's out of town right now. And I know Nathalie doesn't work tomorrow..."

"Yeah...?"

His grin widen before leaning their foreheads together, voice low and silky, "Why don't you come over tonight? Just you and me. And those two can be occupied elsewhere."

"Hey!"

Marinette bit her lip lightly as she blushed, "Okay~"

Adrien leaned in and kissed her, quickly deepening it as she responded. Soon it was obvious the mood from before was quickly returning and they would have gone forward with it had the bad luck kwami not spoken up again.

"Yo, Lover Boy! Gotta go! Or do you want us to watch?"

Adrien sputtered as he pulled away, "Not a chance!"

Plagg cackled as Tikki shook her head, "Okay, enough teasing. Let's give them a chance to get fixed up."

Marinette and Adrien sighed once they were left alone again, blushes still prominent on their faces. They glanced at each other before laughing lightly.

"Well that was embarrassing."  
  
"You should get going, Kitty." She kissed his cheek, "Don't wanna be late for that shoot."  
  
His green eyes rolled before he sighed dramatically, "Fine. I shall leave you, My Lady. But I expect to see you later~"  
  
"You will." Marinette then gave him a sultry little smirk, "Maybe I'll even whip something up for the occasion~"  
  
Adrien growled and gave her another deep kiss, "I'll look forward to seeing it, Buggaboo~"  
  
The dark haired girl snorted at the nickname, "Just get ready and go."

"As you wish~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ending may be a little abrupt but if I didn't end it there the muses would have kept going. Hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for ML fics in the future!


End file.
